Talk:Tracy Mosby/@comment-94.96.229.54-20131219165917/@comment-5995617-20131221184108
1- Do You like Character of The Mother ? '' Yes, I had no doubt when they first revealed her in "Something New" that she was perfect for the role, just from how she said that one sentence I was hooked, she had a mysticism about her, well.. she always has (maybe less so now that we've gotten to know her) but it was as if the room went silent and every word she had to say was put on a pedestal (which it was) because these were the very first words that a character we've been waiting on for 8 years had ever said. Since then. She's grown well on me, every appearance is fantastic and has the audience holding their breaths, and there's still a lot more she has to offer that I'm excited to see. It's very satisfying being able to learn more about her as the gang does. This season hasn't been the greatest but she definitely steals the show and lifts up this season's less than great episodes. So far, I adore her, she's amazing, and drop dead stunning. A dork, a quirky dork. And that for me, will always be enough. ''2- Do You think that her first appearance was awesome (The Final scene of Final Episode of Season 8 with The Shin - Simple Song) or you think she should be appear earlier or later ? '' As I said before, yes. At the time I feel the cast and crew should've dropped less hints as by the time the episode aired everybody was almost sure that she was going to show up in some way or form. (We were right) so, after 8 long years of waiting for her, I think it should've been more of a surprise. Because as it still WAS, it was a very predictable reveal in terms of how the crew decided to handle hiding any hints that she'd show up. The great shocker was seeing who was playing her rather than the fact she was finally taken off the shelf beneath a dusty curtain for 8 seasons. I'm glad they picked Milioti for the role, when she first showed up and began speaking to the person working the Ticket Booth, my jaw nearly dropped. She wasn't exactly what I expected, I did figure she'd be brunette, but how tall she was got me off gaurd right off the bat, and I wasn't expecting her to look so.. what's the word. I guess the best way I can describe it is that she has her own look to her, I don't see many that look anything like she does and I thought the Mother would appear more generic as they casted her so late in the process, so I'm also glad they chose somebody who will become iconic in the next few years. That and she's cute as hell. ''3- Do You think Cristin Milioti is perfect for that role , If not then who is in your mind? '' Yes, by far. When she first popped up in Season 8's finale we got a very VERY brief glimpse into her personality, and what we've been shown since that big day over 6 months ago has been fantastic. Milioti kills it as this character, and I'm happy she chose to study for the role by watching the entire series after she was casted just to get a feel of what we as the audience knew about her so far. She kind of got this bucket of every hint we had prior to the reveal, and jumbled it up into a playful, creative, dorky loveable caring character. She's perfect. ''4- Is the Mother exactly same as you imagined , When you saw her first time what was your reaction such as (Perfect / Just OK / Ugly / She is not the one) ? '' Yes but no, I wasn't really sure what I was expecting in particular. She filled the boots, the most accurate way to describe how I felt when she got on was that she had her own definition that was always there, perfect and well casted, but the words that made this definition were blurred until the reveal. She seems to have always been there, and fit. I almost knew she'd have darker hair, but the face always stumped me, I had a hard time picturing it. ''5- Do You enjoy watching her when she appears ? '' She's my favorite part of any episode she's in. Enough said. ''6- Do You like Ted and Mother as couple ? '' They remind me of Marshall and Lily but in a very different way. I can see Ted and The Mother getting really close, learning everything they can about one another. I was honestly expecting The Mother to be a strong believer in destiny and just as sentimental as Ted, that's how I always imagined her character. But I'm glad that she seems to follow along on Ted's dorkness as she's just as much a quirky goof as he is, but in a slightly different variation. She has Ted's quirks but so far from what we've seen she doesn't share Ted's longing for love, which is kind of dissapointing. I thought that The Mother would be soul searching as Ted was all these years, maybe we'll see an aspect of her personality similar to this in "How Your Mother Met Me" but from right now, they're two perfect pieces in a puzzle and I adore them. Especially in "Coming Back" I almost cried. She's exactly what Ted's always been looking for. ''7- Do you prefer The Mother over Robin or any of Ted's ex for Ted Mosby? '' Yes. Although I didn't mind pre- season 8 Victoria. But yes, Ted and The Mother have a different thing going on than ANY of Ted's other relationships and I love it. ''8- Do You think that The Mother is died in future ? '' No, it just doesn't make sense for the story other than to create mass needless drama, and why would they do that so late in the game? Carter and Craig aren't cruel like that. They created a love story, and that's what they're sticking with. ''9- Do You think that the Mother could adjust in the gang easily and which of the Ted's friend will be more close to The Mother ? She already has been. She's getting inducted with the gang as the episodes go by and I feel that when she becomes an official part of the gang after meeting Ted at Farhampton Station, she'll already be well familarated with them all, especially Marshall and Lily, her chemistry with the two of them has been amazing.